chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
George Alexander-Tanner
George Sylvester Alexander-Tanner is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the third son and seventh child of Lyla Alexander and Seth Tanner. He will possess the abilities of Adaptive Physical Enhancement, Reincarnation Induction and Photon Absorption. Appearance George will have light green eyes and blond hair, both traits he will have inherited from his father. He will have a pale skin tone throughout his life. As a child, he will soon become tall for his age, though he will not continue to grow at the same rapid rate and he will only be 5'9 as an adult. He will often be wearing green clothing, his favourite colour, which will emphasise his eyes. Abilities George's first ability will be Adaptive Physical Enhancement. It means that he will be physically enhanced in any dangerous situation. He will become both faster and stronger, able to win fights or escape from a threat with ease, and he will also become more durable and agile. He will have greater stamina, enabling him to carry on going when a normal human would fail. All five of his senses will become enhanced. However, his skill in physical tasks will remain at the same level regardless of what situation he is in. His speed, strength, agility, durability, senses and stamina will all return to normal immediately once he has evaded a danger. His second ability will be Reincarnation Induction. This ability can be used to reincarnate people, causing them to return to life as an animal or a different person after they have died. George will always be able to choose whether someone is reincarnated as a human or an animal, and he will also be able to control which animal the individual becomes. However, if he doesn't make a conscious choice, the person will automatically become another human. The reincarnated person will not physically resemble their original self, though sometimes the personality may remain similar, and he or she will have no memory of his or her prior life. His third ability will be Photon Absorption. George will be able to absorb photons from light and darkness. He will be able to store these photons within his body and release them later. The amount of storage time will have no effect on the photons' potency. He could therefore use the ability to illuminate the area or blind enemies with intense beams of light, or hide himself in darkness. He could also prevent himself from being blinded by absorbing the light before it can affect his own eyes. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lyla Alexander *Father - Seth Tanner *Older sisters - Alexis, Sheridan, Lindsay and Lynette Alexander-Tanner *Older brothers - Marshall and Dorian Alexander-Tanner *Younger sister - Pearl Alexander-Tanner History & Future Etymology George is a Greek name which means "earth worker". It is the male form of his aunt's middle name, and this choice may have been deliberate as a way of honouring her. His middle name, Sylvester, is a Latin name meaning "of the forest" or "of the woods". His maternal surname, Alexander, is a Greek name which means "defending men", while Tanner, his paternal surname, can be an English surname which refers to someone who tans animal skins to make leather, or a Germanic surname meaning "forest". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters